Thomas/Futurama (Sodorama) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Philip J. Fry - (because Thomas and Philip J. Fry are both the main heroes in their show) *Emily as Turanga Leela - (Emily has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Turanga Leela has an interested crush on Philip J. Fry) *James as Bender Bending Rodríguez - (James and Bender Bending Rodríguez are both vain, rude, loud, and selfish) *Rosie as Amy Kroker - (Rosie and Amy Kroker are both wear pink) *Edward as Dr. John A. Zoidberg - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Philip J. Fry and Dr. John A. Zoidberg are) *Toby as Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth - (Toby and Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth are both old) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hermes Conrad - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Philip J. Fry and Hermes Conrad are) *Henry as Scruffy Scruffington - (Henry and Scruffy Scruffington are both clumsy) *Bertie as Lord Nibbler - (Lord Nibbler's voice suits Bertie) *Percy as Kif Kroker - (Percy and Kif Kroker are both wear green and best friends to Thomas and Philip J. Fry) *Spencer as Zapp Brannigan - (Spencer and Zapp Brannigan are both pompous) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as LaBarbara Conrad - (Tillie has an interested crush on Casey Jr., just like LaBarbara Conrad has an interested crush on Casey Jr.) *Gordon as Calculon - (Gordon and Calculon are both pompous and proud) *Molly as Monique - (Molly and Monique are both have names starting with "Mo") *Duncan as Steve Castle - (Duncan and Steve Castle are both stubborn) *Billy as Cubert J. Farnsworth - (Cubert J. Farnsworth's voice suits Billy) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dwight Conrad *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jonathan Frakes - (Johnny and Jonathan Frakes are both have names starting with "Jo") *Hiro as George Takei - (Hiro and George Takei are both Japanese) *Duck as Leonard Nimoy *Oliver as William Shatner - (Oliver and William Shatner are both western) *Elizabeth as Elizabeth Taylor - (Elizabeth and Elizabeth Taylor are both share the same names) *Diesel 10 as Richard M. Nixon - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Daisy as Carol Miller - (Daisy and Carol Miller are both the main female villains) *Jock (from RWS) as Barack Obama *The Horrid Lorries as Walt, Larry, and Igner *Hector as Beck - (Hector and Beck are both have the word 'ec' in the middle of their names) *Diesel as Francis X. Clampazzo - (Diesel and Francis X. Clampazzo are both mean villains to Thomas and Philip J. Fry) *Smudger as Roberto *George as Lrrr - (George and Lrrr are both evil) *Martha (made up yellow steamroller) as Ndnd *Donald as Smitty *Douglas as URL *Mavis as Chief O'Manahan - (Chief O'Manahan's voice suits Mavis) *Toad as Seymour Asses *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Morbo *Lady as Linda Van Schoonhoven - (Lady and Linda Van Schoonhoven are both named begins with the letter 'L') *BoCo as Mayor C. Randall Poopenmeyer *Bulgy as Beelzebot - (Bulgy and Beelzebot are both evil, wear red, and named begins with the letter 'B') *Spamcan (from RWS) as Ogden Wernstrom - (Spamcan and Ogden Wernstrom are both mean and evil) *Stepney as Hedonismbot *Evil James (a fan-made Thomas character) as Flexo - (Evil James and Flexo are both evil and attempt to get rid of James and Bender Bending Rodríguez) *Wilbert (from RWS) as Elzar *16 (from RWS) as Nudar *Splatter and Dodge as Schlump and Fleb - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Schlump and Fleb are) *Sir Handel as Barbados Slim - (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Patrick as Stephen Hawking *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Robot Santa Claus - (Cerberus and Robot Santa Claus are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Philip J. Fry) *S.C.Ruffey as H.G. Blob *Derek as Al Gore *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) as Slurms MacKenzie *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Melllvar - (Silver FIsh and Melllvar are both evil) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Michelle Jenkins *Madge as Countess de la Roca *Rheneas as Calculon's Human Friend *Bear (from RWS) as Boxy - (Bear and Boxy are both have four letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'B') *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Leo Wong *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Inez Wong *Mallard (from RWS) as Lars Fillmore *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Reverend Lionel Preacherbot *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Hypnotoad *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sally - (Sally Seaplane and Sally are both share the same names) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Billionariebot *Charlie as Tiny Tim *Bill and Ben as Hobos - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Hobos are) *Eddie (from TTMA) as Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate - (Eddie and Ethan Bubblegum Tate are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Henrietta as Crushinator *Arry and Bert as Donbot and Joey Mousepad *Salty as Mr. Panucci *Fergus as David Duchovny *Duke as Empeor Nikolai *Flora as Umbriel Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Philip J. Fry Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Turanga Leela Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Bender Bending Rodríguez Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amy Kroker It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Dr. John A. Zoidberg HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Hermes Conrad 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Scruffy Scruffington Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Lord Nibbler ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Kif Kroker Spencer.png|Spencer as Zapp Brannigan Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as LaBarbara Conrad WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Calculon Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Monique PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Steve Castle Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Cubert J. Farnsworth Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Dwight Conrad The Brave Engineer- an American Legend - YouTube.jpg|Johnny as Jonathan Frakes MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as George Taki TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Leonard Nimoy Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as William Shatner Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Elizabeth Taylor KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Richard M. Nixon Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Carol Miller Jock.png|Jock as Barack Obama HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as Walt, Larry, and Igner HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Beck TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Francis X. Clampazzo Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Roberto GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Lrrr Yellow Coated Martha the Steamroller.png|Martha as Ndnd TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Smitty DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as URL Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Chief O'Manahan Escape62.png|Toad as Seymour Asses LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Morbo ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Linda Van Schoonhoven WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Mayor C. Randall Poopenmeyer Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Beelzebot NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Ogden Wernstrom ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Hedonismbot Evil James.jpg|Evil James as Flexo Wilbert.png|Wilbert as Elzar Sixteen.png|16 as Nudar ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png|Splatter and Dodge as Schlump and Fleb No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Barbados Slim Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Stephen Hawking Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Robot Santa Claus Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as H.G. Blob Derek.jpg|Derek as Al Gore Kermit the Frog in Good Luck Charlie.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Slurms MacKenzie Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Melllvar Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Michelle Jenkins Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Countess de la Rosa MrD7101RWS.png|Bear as Boxy Tex5.jpg|Tex as Leo Wong EmilyGoesOverboard14.png|Emily as Inez Wong Mallard.png|Mallard as Lars Fillmore GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Reverend Lionel Preacherbot Willy (Truck).jpg|Willy as Hypnotoad Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Sally Top Hat (TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Billionariebot Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Tiny Tim Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Hobos No526x297-IMX.jpg|Eddie as Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Crushinator Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Donbot and Joey Mousepad Salty.jpg|Salty as Mr. Panucci Fergus.jpg|Fergus as David Duchovny Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Emperor Nikolai Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Umbriel Category:Daniel Pineda